


A Quiet Retreat

by Aeiouna



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Slight spoilers for season 1 of Voltron (takes place between seasons 1 and 2) and for Maru's 8 and 10 heart events





	A Quiet Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> Slight spoilers for season 1 of Voltron (takes place between seasons 1 and 2) and for Maru's 8 and 10 heart events

It was the flying castle appearing out of thin air that did it.

This was a city that contained a mine full of sentient slime and skeletons, a sewer monster that took up shop, and forest sprites that took over the community center for a time, but a flying castle appearing out of thin air was out of the ordinary.

Lewis, being the mayor, felt it was his duty to be the first one to greet the town's new visitors. "Welcome to Pelican Town!" He bellowed as the group of travelers exited their vehicle.

The tall woman bowed and introduced herself. "Greetings, I am Princess Allura of Altea, this is Coran," she gestured to her left, "And these are the Paladins of Voltron." She gestured to the people in front of her.

"Well, welcome again, though I confess we don't have much in the way of hotel space or anything," Lewis said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Coran waved the thought away, "No need, we have all the necessary amenities on the castle ship. We wouldn't mind being shown around the town. I'm sure the Paladins would appreciate the break as well."

"Of course!" Lewis clapped his hands, "We'll start at the Stardrop Saloon! You travelers must be half starved!"

* * *

Lance found himself leaning on Hunk's shoulder, his feet propped up on the table as he took the last bite from his slice of pizza. "Now that I know we've landed on Earth, I never want to leave. I thought I'd never get to eat a slice of pizza again."

Pidge twirled some spaghetti noodles onto her fork and stuffed it into her mouth. "I know how you feel, Lance. And this food is amazing!"

Hunk took another piece of the pizza he was sharing with Lance. "It is!" He turned to the chef. "Excuse me, um, sorry I can't remember your name."

"No problem, it's Gus!" Gus said with a huge belly laugh, "I take it you guys are enjoying the food?"

"Yes, very much so," Hunk nodded, "I'd like to learn how to cook everything we ate today, so I can cook it on the ship after we leave."

"Of course! In fact, I sell recipes," Gus pulled out his recipe book.

"I, kinda," Hunk started, "I do better learning hands on, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Well, sure! C'mon I'll show you to the kitchen!" Gus clapped Hunk's bank and led him back to the kitchen. "What do you want to learn first?"

"The pizza, that crust was amazing!" Hunk closed his eyes thinking about it.

Gus laughed, "Yeah, special recipe, I make the crust from scratch!" He showed Hunk how to make the crust for the pizza, then the sauce for the spaghetti, and the fried calamari Shiro and Keith had, then finally the pumpkin soup Allura and Coran ate. "There you go, boy!" he said as he and Hunk walked out, Hunk's hands filled to the brim with ingredients.

"You guys go on ahead," Hunk was grinning, "I need to make room in the castle ship's kitchen for all of this stuff!"

* * *

The rest of the team continued on with the tour of the town when there was a slight explosion coming from a house nearby. Everyone gasped, and Lewis shook his head. "That's the carpenter's shop. Maru must be working on one of her inventions."

Pidge's ears perked up. "Inventions? You have an inventor here?"

"Oh yes," Lewis nodded.

Her eyes sparkled. "Can we meet her?"

Lewis shrugged, "I don't see why not." He changed course for the carpenter's house and knocked on the door. Maru answered it, lifing the welding helmet from her face, her cheeks red. "Oh, Lewis! Sorry about that. Was I too loud?"

Lewis chuckled, "No problem, Maru. We're used to it by now, but someone wanted to meet you, seems she's a bit of a science lover herself."

Pidge excitedly shook Maru's hand. "I'm super excited to see what you're working on! I've never invented anything myself. Mostly done a lot of reprogramming, most recently I reprogrammed an alien sentry bot to work for us."

Maru smiled, "That's how I started too. You guys wanna see what I'm working on?" she led them into her workshop. "It's only partially done, but I hope for it to be my greatest invention yet."

Pidge looked at the components wide eyed, "What's it going to be?"

"A fully functional robot based on myself. I'm still working on the name, though."

"A fully functional robot," Pidge repeated, "I'm impressed! What's its purpose?"

"I'm hoping it will be able to help my parents in my stead when I finally move out on my own. I worry about them, you know."

Pidge nodded and suddenly thought of her mom, who was left all alone between her dad and brother going missing during Kerberos, and now her with Team Voltron. "Yeah, I know. So, that's really cool that you're doing that for them!"

Maru's face lit up, "Thank you! I try to look out for them."

Pidge admired the robot a little longer before Lewis motioned that the tour was going to continue. "Oh, I have to go. Thank you for showing us your robot again!"

* * *

Keith felt something skitter along his legs as as they continued to walk through the town. "What was that?" He got a glance of whatever it was. "It looks like an apple with arms and legs!"

"Oh, those are the Junimos!" Lewis stated matter of factly, "They live in the community center, though it's not much of a center, and there's not much community going on."

"How come?" Shiro asked.

"Just years of neglect," Lewis sighed, "But the farmer up north, I'm surprised you haven't seen them yet, they're working to restore it and have made a ton of progress. I haven't seen as many Junimos lately."

Pidge had picked up the Junimo and cooed at it. "It's so cute!"

"If apples are cute," Keith countered.

"This one has a _face_!" Pidge protested, "Just look at it!"

Keith rolled his eyes as Pidge put it down and it skittered off.

Lewis ended up back at the town square just as Hunk made his way off the castle ship. "Well, looks like we're back where we started."

Coran heard the distress signal beep from the open door of the castle. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality, and we really want to stay more, but we must go. Come, Allura. Come, Paladins."

They quickly said their goodbyes as they got back on the ship and it took off.

"What a great group of kids," Lewis mused.


End file.
